A Plan for Appreciation
by IGetLostinWords
Summary: During 1st season when Jade broke up with Beck. Her plan is to get him to appreciate her a little bit more. Doesn't really follow the show. Rated T because some things might happen later and because of the hints. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_AN: okay so I have always shipped Beck and Jade (Bade) I simply love them. Hope you enjoy this story, and please bear with my grammar. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious._

"What do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" I yelled I knew I was doing the right thing by breaking up with him; he had done this to me too many times. And he might not flirt with girls intentionally I'm tired of keeping up with him and all the girls that talk to him. Let's see how he deals without me. I angrily walked away but I was also sad, because I loved him with all my heart, but I'm just so tired.

What makes it even better is that he didn't even follow me, great I thought he would at least try to keep this relationship going. I made my way outside and sat on one of the benches outside Hollywood Arts. As I was sitting there I felt someone sitting next to me and say "are you okay?" all I could do was shake my head as tears were rolling down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry" was all they said and finally after a few minutes I managed to calm my tears and said "its okay Cat, thanks for being here"

"What are friends for?" she said with a sad smile as she leaned next to me. I had to admit it, she was pretty dumb but she was a great friend. "Come on let's get out of here" she said as she pulled me by the hand and lead me towards her car. "I don't really want to go home" I said, because I didn't, I didn't want to be alone.

"You can come home with me, we can have a sleepover" she said as she reached for her keys and unlocked the door. I hated Cat's car because it was a tiny white bug, such an original car for a girl. "Fine but I don't want to watch mean girls again, they're all so stupid" I said as I got in the car and put on my seatbelt. "I thought you loved mean girls, you know cause they're mean" she laughed like it was the funniest joke she had ever said. "The girls from the movie just pretend to be mean, I can be meaner than that" I said in a hard voice, "You're right, you can be meaner" she answered a little nervously. "Come on let's go home" I said, I was getting tired of this conversation. "Oh yeah" she answered as she started her car and put on some music.

"So now that you're free maybe we can go out and have some fun just us girls" Cat said excitedly. I didn't answer right away, I was thinking it over, and do I really want to go out now that I don't have Beck? Probably not going to stop him so why should I mope around for him? "Yeah let's go tomorrow, since its Friday and all" I said making up my mind. "Okay where do you wanna go?" she asked, where do I want to go? "It makes no difference to me" I said, I'll leave it to her to decide. "Oh oh! Maybe we can go dancing! I love dancing!" she said excitedly. "Yeah sure we can go dancing" I said, didn't sound like a bad idea now if only I can prepare for tomorrow to face Beck.

After a few minutes of silence we finally made to here house. She parked on the driveway and I got out of the car. She lived in a two story house. The house was bricks all the way with a nice back yard, where her little brother played at his little park he had.

I knew it was a good decision to come to her house instead of going to mine, I don't think I could stand facing my mother or father. So we watched movies all afternoon and ate ice-cream because she knew I was sad, I didn't think about the break up until the morning when we had to get ready for school. Lucky for me I had clothes at Cat's so I didn't have to wear her ridiculous clothes.

"Do you think you'll be able to face Beck today?" Cat asked, I thought it over for a bit and then said "I have to be, he has to realize he lost me and see that I can move on in order for him to actually appreciate me." "Yeah I guess you're right" she answered as she was changing clothes. She was wearing a bright pink dress with some black high heels and her red hair was up in a ponytail. As she turned around and looked at me she said "well looking like that he'll definitely see what he lost" I couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed but I knew she was right. My hair was down in curls as usual but I was wearing black tights with a mini skirt and a very tight black shirt, I was also wearing my black boots. My outfit still looked me but it also made me look hot. I hope he can at least notice what I wear today.

Finally we made our way to school and as we entered I couldn't help but notice everyone staring at me. All the girls seemed to be happy to know that Beck was no longer tied to me, but the guys were looking at me differently like they wanted to say something but at the same time they looked afraid to approach me. Good I hate it when guys try to talk to me.

I was at my locker and I heard someone stand next to me, it was Andre. "Hey I heard about you and Beck" he said, of course he did they're supposed to be best friends. "Yeah and?" I said, did he want to torment me more or what. "Well I just wanted to see how you were doing" he said a little nervously. "I'm just peachy, can't you see" was all I said as I turned around to face him. I was about to say more but then I saw that he was truly concerned for me so I said "thanks for asking" and was about to walk away but he grabbed my hand and said "if you need anything you can talk to me" this is weird since when does he care what goes on in my life. "Yeah sure" I responded and walked away to class.

As I was entering class I came face to face with the person I did not want to see Beck.

_AN: a little Jandre for those who like them. But again this is a Bade story. So how was the first chapter I know there wasn't much of Beck but there will be on the next chapter. Anyway let me what you thing and don't forget to follow on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. Tumblr. Com**__ no spaces. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_AN: So I am really happy with my fellow readers. Thank you for reviewing :] hope you like this chapter. And again please review! Shout out to DrizzyJ for being the first person to review 3 _

As I was entering class I came face to face with the person I did not want to see Beck.

He looked at me and I looked at him. I tried to seem indifferent but it still hurt to see him, weather I broke up with him or not. He looked me up and down until his eyes settle on mine and smile and said hi.

Did he really expect me to just smile back and say: hey how are you? Well no, without another look at him I walked passed him and sat next to Cat and Andre. It was weird not sitting next to him, and have his arms wrapped around mine, but oh well guess I'll just have to get used to it. Or maybe he'll reconsider and try to go back out with me again.

But for now I will make sure he sees I'm fine without him, I'll doubt he'll believe me but I know it'll hurt just to see that I'm trying. "Hey" Andre said as he looked at me a little concerned I guess he expected me to cry or something. "Hey" I said my tone a little harsh but I hated crying especially in public.

"You look nice" he said a bit nervous, he's been acting nervous around me lately probably just feels weird that me and Beck broke up. "Thanks" I said and turn around to face Cat.

Class seemed to drag on that day, I don't know if it's because I knew Beck was sitting behind me and I could practically feel him burning a hole through my back. But, I tried my best not to turn around and look at him, and I have to say I'm proud because I did a good job. As for the rest of the day it went pretty uneventful the girls still glowed and the guys well they were still scared. It wasn't until the end of the day when things got a little more interesting.

I was at my locker getting all my stuff for the weekend when Tori walked up and said "so what time are we going out tonight?" what is she talking about?

"What for?" I asked as I shut my locker and faced her "Well you know dancing, Cat said we were going dancing" she said a little nervous, why is everyone acting nervous around me, do they expect me to break down any second now?

"Oh right you're invited?" I asked, this seemed to make her not nervous anymore "well yeah Cat invited me" she stated. "Fine I guess you can come, where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"To this new club that just opened I heard it was really great" she began talking excitedly as I started walking out of school. "Okay how about we meet at my house at 7 to get ready" I said "and don't be late" I yelled back as I walked away from her and made my way to look for Cat.

I couldn't find her so I sat on a table and texted her

Me: Where are you?

Cat: sorry I had to go home to pick up my little brother, but Andre said he would take you home.

Me: Andre?

Cat: yeah he offered when he saw I was freaking out.

Me: ughh fine my house 7 sharp.

Cat: ohh ohh where are we going?

Me: dancing. Don't be late!

Cat: yayyy! I love dancing :]

I didn't bother texting her back, I didn't want to get mad too early in the day, now only to find Andre.

"Here I am" said a voice, I turned around and came face to face with Andre. I guess I said that out loud. "So you're taking me home?" I asked, "Yeah Cat said something about her brother?" he said with a questioning look.

"Yeah I don't know" I said as I was getting my stuff, "Here let me help you with that" he said, but just as he said that Beck walked by. By his look I could tell that he was annoyed, at me or at Andre? "I got it" was all I said.

I started to walk away but Beck pulled me my hand, I quickly snatched my hand from his grasp. I can't let him touch me, if I did I know I'll just go back to him and I want him to fight for me. "What do you want?" I said rather harshly.

He seemed to be taken aback for a minute but then said "I just wanted to see how you were doing?" this was it, after I broke up with him even he expected me to break down.

"Well I'm great" I said with a smile on my face, even though deep down I was dying to be with him. Maybe I should just tell him breaking up was a bad idea.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you tonight?" he asked. "Why would you see me tonight?" I asked "Well aren't we all going dancing?" he said.

"You're going too?" I asked. "Yeah I thought everyone was" he said. I'm going to kill Cat! "Yeah whatever, come Andre" I said as I took Andre's hand and dragged him to the parking lot.

He quickly led me towards his car and opened the door for me. Without another word I got in and took out my phone to call Cat and yell at her. Before I could call her however Andre said "hey it's not her fault, you know she doesn't really think about these things."

Well I guess he is kind of right. "fine just take me home" I said.

The car ride was pretty silent until we got to my house, that's when I faced him and said "thanks, I guess I'll see you later as well" "Ohh I'm not going with you guys" he said not really looking at me. "Why? I thought _everyone _was going" I said mocking Beck's tone. "I wasn't really told by Cat" he answered sheepishly. "Well I guess I'm inviting you now, so see you there" I said as I walked away before he could say anything else.

Now time to look for my outfit for tonight. I only had about four hours and I needed all the time I could get to look irresistible for Beck. Maybe than he'll know what he lost, and he was never really content with just looking.

_AN: so this upcoming week is going to be crazy for me with finals and everything so I will not be posting until maybe next week. I'll try my best to post before then but I make no promises. I know it seems kind of Jandre but don't worry this is a Bade story. I just always kind of liked the way Andre liked Jade. Please review! And don't forget follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com**__ no spaces._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_AN: okay so I'm soooo sorry for not updating any sooner, but all I have for you is excuses. To make it up I made this chapter a little longer than the last two. I hope you guys are still with me and thanks for those who review it! So please I ask you very nicely R&R :D_

As soon as I opened the door I noticed that my mom was already home. "Hi Jade how was school?" she asked. "Like school always is" I replied, my cold response made her be quiet for the remaining of my time in the kitchen as I made myself a sandwich.

Once I was done eating I got my bag and went upstairs. My room was of course very dark, the walls weren't black as most people would expect but they were a very dark red almost like wine. But all the other furniture was black. I opened my underwear drawer and took out a black lacy bra with matching panties, ugh I hate that word. I took my underwear grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

I took a good twenty minutes on the shower usually I take longer because I always enjoy my showers but I didn't have to shave my legs so it took shorter than usual. Once I got out I noticed I had a missed call from Cat, I ignored it and put on some shorts and a tank top. I didn't know what I was going to wear yet so I decided to start on my makeup and hair, the clothes could wait.

My phone once again started ringing this time I knew I couldn't ignore Cat so I answered and said "What do you want Cat" in a mean voice.

"Hey it's me" I didn't know what to say at first, I really missed hearing his voice. "Ohh I thought you were Cat" I said, a bit of a lame response.

"Look I'm just calling" he seemed to think about why he was calling his voice sounded a little nervous but he continued saying "because I don't know if you're okay with me going today" was he asking me this?

"Why would I not be okay?" I asked, I'm glad my voice didn't come out shaky like I felt. "You know it's just… I don't know it might be weird" he struggle for a bit in saying that.

"Look Beck you and I broke up, but it doesn't mean we can't hang out, besides we have the same friends it'd be impossible to avoid each other" I said, I hope the real reason he called me is because he misses me and not because he's worried we'll be awkward around each other.

"I never said I wanted to avoid you" he answered quickly. "Than what are you saying?" I asked. "Look I really don't know, I just wanted to talk to you; I guess I'll see you tonight bye Jade" he said, so maybe he does miss me. "Bye" I answered and the line went dead.

I continued on doing my makeup before my mom called from downstairs and said "Jade your friends are here" I went to open the door to my room and went back to my makeup I knew they would come upstairs they all knew the way.

"Hey" both Cat and Tori said as they came in, they were both caring duffer bags I guess they're sleeping over as well.

It's weird that these girls were my friends, I sort of tolerated Tori she seems to grow on me and well I've known Cat forever so of course she would be my best friend. We always met at my house because it was the biggest one. People think I'm some sort of abuse child or something because of the way I dress and act, but in all truth my life is just as normal as anyone's. My dad makes some good money being an accounted and my mom's a doctor so I guess our lifestyle is a good one. The only bad thing is that my dad wants me to get a "meaningful" career like he says; they don't really support my acting. The funny thing is that I know in the end they'll just go along with whatever I want, though they prefer a different thing for my life. I stopped thinking about my parents and made my guest feel welcome.

"So what are you guys wearing?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to wear this purple dress and some black high heels" said Tori.

"Umm I don't know what I'm wearing yet" said Cat, "yeah me either" I told her "why don't we just do our hair and makeup now and decide later" I offered.

For the next two hours we all did our hair and makeup, yupp it took that long what with Cat and Tori getting distracted every five seconds. We had finally managed to get ready. Cat ended up wearing some pink shorts with a black sparkly shirt and her hair in a ponytail. Tori was wearing a tight purple dress and the black heels, her hair of course down and straight.

As for me I went with the tight strapless dress that was sort of revealing from the back, some fishnets, and some black ankle boots. I had to admit it we looked pretty hot.

"okay so I'm driving" I announced. We went downstairs with our purses when my mom called out "you guys all look so pretty, where are you going?" "We're going dancing" I announced. "Okay be careful" she answered back, good thing they didn't keep track of my activities.

"So where is this club exactly?" I asked as I turned on my car Tori got in the front with me and said "just drive I'll give you directions"

"Are they guys meeting us there?" I asked. "Yeah I think Beck's driving" said Cat.

After about fifteen minutes of driving we finally made it there. The clubs name was Tonight, very original. I decided to text Andre to see if they were almost here.

Me: we're here. You?

Andre: almost there see you in 10.

We stayed in the car and about ten minutes later they got there. And, yes Beck was driving. All the guys got out the car and I saw Beck he looked really hot. He was wearing some black skinny jeans with combat boots, a black wife beater, and a red plaid shirt that was only about four buttons buttoned. As a final touch he was wearing our matching necklaces. I wasn't because I decided to leave it in the car, make him believe I was moving on.

"About time" I said as I got out of the car, I could see Beck checking me out and by his expression I knew he liked what he saw. Good he needs to see what he lost.

"Let's go inside" said Andre as he swallowed noticeably. This club was mostly for teenagers so we didn't get ID. There were a lot of people already here for being ten at night. I could see a lot of guys checking out Cat and Tori, and a few checking me out. We made our way to an empty table and sat there. Soon some guys started coming over and asking Tori and Cat to dance they went. I wasn't surprise that guys weren't asking me out, they were usually intimidated by me.

I guess Andre felt bad for me because he whispered something to Beck and then to me said "Hey do you want to dance?" I kind of did want to even if it was with Andre. "Sure" I replied as I got up. We made our way to the dance floor and started dancing.

"So what did you tell Beck back there?" I asked him, we weren't dancing close it was more of a just move around type of music.

"I asked him if it was okay if I asked you to dance" he said.

"Why would you ask him?" I asked.

"Well because even if you guys broke up I know he still cares, and he's my best friend" He responded.

I thought about it for a bit, I guess it makes since he was just making sure Beck didn't take it the wrong way. Because I would not be okay if either Cat or Tori started flirting with Beck, which I knew they would. I guess same rules apply to guys.

"So what did he say?" I finally asked.

"He said it was cool, he knows we're only friends" he said with a sad smile. After that we just danced and laughed at stupid stuff, when the song was finally over we went back to our table. Cat and Tori came back as well and the guys went to get us some drinks. Now I really needed someone to ask me to dance to see if Beck got jealous.

When they guys came back we all took drinks, but a new song came on and so this time a tall guy with black came to our table. I though he was going to ask Tori but no he looked at me and said "do you want to dance?" I really didn't like dancing with random dudes but I knew I had to do something.

I didn't answer and just got up and made my way to dance floor, I knew he was following me. we danced a few songs together they were all fast beat so it was anything special. After a few minutes though a new type of song came on, it was a slow one.

I was about to go back but a voice from behind me said "do you mind if I cut in?" they guy I was dancing with shook his head and said "I'll dance the next one" and walked away.

As I turned around I felt hands grab my waist and pull me to their body. I was a little shock at first, but I quickly put my hands on his shoulders showing him I was okay with being in contact with him. That however, didn't stop me from saying "what are you doing Beck?"

_AN: hey so I hope you guys liked this. I was thinking of adding some Jandre, but it will still be a Bade story so don't get your hopes up. I just really like the idea of Andre liking Jade. Which brings me to my next topic check out my one-shot of Andre's point of view on Robbie Sells Rex? The story is titled; __**That Girl is Always on my Mind**__. Please, Please Review! I ask nicely._

_And don't forget follow me on tumblr. __**igetlostinwords .tumblr .com**__ no spaces_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious._

_In you review read below:_

_Thanks Guest, K8ie, Trance Star, and Drizzy J for you wonderful reviews._

_If you read my other story thank you also. Hope you like this one. _

* * *

_That however, didn't stop me from saying "what are you doing Beck?"_

He was silent for a few moments but quickly said "I thought it was our turn to dance"

I didn't respond back, we just danced that way in silence. It reminded me of how things used to be between us. We had always gone out to dance and we would dance the whole night. I knew what he was trying to do, he wanted me to remember.

The easiest thing for me to do was to just give in to him, but even though I really wanted to I don't think it's the right time. Sure he's paid enough attention to appreciate me a little more but if I went back now my point wouldn't really be proven. It's too soon for me and him to get back together, this time I want for him to truly fight for me.

Once the song was over I got out of his grasp and went back to our table. I guess he expected me to stay there with him and keep on dancing. When I reached the table our friends looked at me strange. I guess even they expected me to go back to him that quickly. It's kind of funny I'm supposed to be the ruthless one from the group yet I come out as the weakest and I hate that feeling.

"What!" I scream at them, this seems them realize they've been staring at me so they all look away. Well all except for Andre he seems to give me an "are you okay?" look. They only thing I can think of is to get away, this is the moment in which I want to leave.

But, I can't leave, not yet anyways it's too early and if I leave now it'll only make me look even weaker. So I go for the easy thing and pull Andre up and say "let's dance"

He doesn't hesitate at all and lets me pull him along with me. It's when we reach the dance floor that I pay attention to the kind of music that's playing. It's the kind that couples dance to and it's not the slow dancing kind. I feel a bit embarrass at first because I don't know how to procedure. Luckily Andre and I have been friends for a while so I know it won't be weird.

He pulls me towards him and a start swaying to the music it's easy for me because I just follow his lead and he never pulls me too close for me to feel uncomfortable. I have to admit that Andre has been a great friend these past few days.

I can feel Beck staring at us and it upsets me that he has that reaction towards Andre, I mean they're best friends!

"Don't let him get to you" Andre whispers in my ear.

"Thank you" is all I say.

"What for?" he asks

"For being my friend, I know I haven't really been the nicest" I respond

At first he laughs but when he sees my expression he says "That's how you are Jade, it's what makes you so unique"

I don't know how to respond because he's never said anything like that before. For my luck however Cat comes up to us and says "Hey everyone wants to leave, you guys wanna go to?"

"Yeah lets go" I say and start walking with Cat, I know that Andre's coming as well. I really didn't mind staying but I don't think I want to have any sort of emotional conversation with Andre so it's better if we just leave now.

When we reach the table everyone starts to get up and Tori says "Let's go to McDonald's I'm hungry" everyone agreed with even me because to be honest I was hungry too.

We went outside and into the cars the way we came in. I couldn't help but notice that Beck was really silent and he didn't seem to look at Andre at all. I wonder if he was jealous, but no I'm just over analyzing things.

Beck pulled out first and I followed him, we made it to McDonald's in about five minutes.

Again we all got out the car and went inside. Cat, Robbie, and Tori ordered first following me, Andre and lastly Beck. I ordered a simple chicken sandwich with some fries and a strawberry and banana smoothie. I hate beef hamburgers. I like beef mostly any way just not on hamburgers.

Once we got out food we made our way to a long table that could fit all of us. I sat next to Andre but unfortunately Beck sat right in front of us. There was some tension there but I tried to play it cool and pretend like everything was okay.

We ate our food joking around about stupid things and everything seemed normal for a bit. Once we were done Tori asked "so what now?"

"It's still pretty early" Beck announced

"We can go to my house" I offered, it was pretty early only about to me midnight.

"What about your parents?" asked Cat in a concerned tone.

"My mom just texted me saying they were going out of town or something for the weekend" I said.

Everyone finally agreed to come back to my house, which isn't surprising at all. There were only three places we all hung out at. The first place was my house, second was Tori but her parents were a bit too uptight to have a bunch of teenagers late at night, and thirdly there was Beck's but we were a bit too crammed in there.

Again we pulled out the parking lot and I followed Beck back to my place, it felt kind of weird me driving and he in another car.

Once there I told the guys to get comfortable, while the girls and I went to change out of our dresses. They were sleeping over so at least they had their pj's here.

I ended up putting on some black shorts with a loose black shirt to match; how original of me. Tori of course was wearing pants and a loose shirt, which cat was wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

We went downstairs to meet with the guys who were all lying around on the couch Beck had the remote and was flipping through the channels. Beck threw the remote back to the table once he saw us come out. Again like earlier today I felt his eyes on my body, but I simply ignored it. Even though I wanted to go up to him and kiss him like never before.

"Let's play a game!" Cat said excitedly.

"Let's play never have I ever" said Andre.

"But can we please do it without alcohol, I cannot go home with a hangover tomorrow" said Tori

"Yeah sure let's drink… I don't know a mixture of coke and sprite" said Andre

"Eww that's gross" I said

"Exactly" he said with a smile

"Fine I'll go get the things" I said as I got up, almost at the same time Beck said "I'll help you" and got up as well.

We went to the kitchen which was apart from the living room so I know they couldn't see us. I went to and opened the door to the cabinet all the while feeling Beck's eyes on my every motion. I stood on my tippy toes and tried to get the sodas but I wasn't tall enough.

That's when I felt a hand on my back and Beck saying "Here I'll get it" he brushed himself against me and reached for the drinks. Curse him and his tallness!

I reached for the cups but he beat me to it so our hands ended up touching again. I stood there not really knowing what to do.

"I got it" he said with a smirk on his face as he went back to the living room. I stayed a minute longer to compose myself I know I looked flushed all thanks to his actions. But, what my body can't control itself and he seemed to know that pretty well.

Finally I went back to the group and I saw that they were starting to get into position. We sat in a circle the order went; Beck, Robbie, Andre, Me, Cat, Tori and back to Beck. We each filled our glasses with half coke and half sprite. So when even we had done something the other person hasn't we had to take a big drink from the cup. To my bad luck I was not an innocent girl which meant I drank a lot when we played this game.

"Okay I'll start with it off, and something easy" said Andre, he thought about it and finally said "Never have I ever failed a class" to all of our surprises it was Tori who drank her cup.

We all stared so she said "It was six grade!" we all laughed at her.

Hmm my turn, what haven't I done? I thought about it for a bit and went for something easy "Never have I ever read Twilight" it was Robbie, Tori, and Cat who drank. Of course leave it them to read a book like that.

"Never have I ever eaten a squirrel" said Cat, as expected Cat and her random thoughts. Of course no one drank thank God!

"Never have I ever kissed someone in the rain" said Tori. Beck, Andre, Cat, and I all drank. "Awe that's not fair all of you guys have kissed in the rain!" said Tori.

"Hey I haven't either!" said Robbie, "See!" said Tori now even more dramatically. Again we laughed because Robbie was one of the people who rarely drank during this game.

"Okay my turn" said Beck, he too taught about what he was going to say and finally said "Never have I ever kissed someone underwater" I have to admit that was pretty good. No one drank.

"Never have I ever… Gone skinny dipping" said Robbie, it was a bit awkward because only Beck and I drank. The good thing is that nobody asked anything.

"Never have I ever… Gotten a hickey" said Andre. Again Beck and I drank but to our surprise Cat did as well. We didn't even ask because well we didn't want to.

Back to me so I said "Never have I ever… gotten high" again no one drank, we were all good kids after all.

"Never have I ever… fallen in love" said Cat with a sad tone. This one sucked! Beck, Andre, and I drank from our cups. I wonder who he's fallen in love with. I guess the only good thing from this one is that Beck drank but that just sort of hurts more.

"Never have I ever… had sex" said Tori, great again only Andre, Beck and I drank. And again I wonder who did Andre had sex with?

"Never have I ever cheated on a girl" said Beck, which was sort of a low blow for him to say. I was glad but I know he was saying it for my own benefit. Nobody drank on that one.

"Never have I ever… gotten a BJ" said Robbie with a sad tone, which I'm glad that's a disturbing image all on its own. But, for my embarrassment only Beck drank. Great now everyone was looking at me. They all seemed surprise and did not know what to say, I mean we did date for a long time what did they expect?

"Umm never have I ever… made a girl cry" said Andre breaking the silence. Beck, Cat, and I are the ones that drank. But, the look on Beck's face I know he did not like what Andre said.

"Never have I ever won this game" I said, because it seemed an easy enough thing to say. Again only Beck and Andre drank.

"Never have I ever sneaked out my house" Cat said. Only Beck and I drank.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk" said Tori. This time well all drank. And busted out laughing because Tori was the only one who's never gotten drunk.

"Never have I ever gone after a friend's girl" said Beck in a serious tone. We were all silent and the way he said it made me wonder if he was talking about Andre, because he has never gone after me if that's what he meant.

We all just seemed to wait for someone's reaction.

* * *

_AN: Kind of left it on a cliffhanger. How will Andre React? _

_What did you guys think? Did I write too much of the game, sorry if you guys didn't like it but I just sort of always liked to read those kinds of things. Sorry it took this long to update but at least I made this chapter longer? Right :]_

_Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are the ones that bring smiles to my face._

_So with that said R&R! please I ask with kindness :]_

_And don't forget to follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com**__ no spaces _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_AN: sorry it took this long to update, no excuses though I was simply lazy and I'm so sorry. I hope you guys are still with me so enjoy this chapter; I'll try my best to update soon. And, as always thanks to those who review! I love you guys 3 _

_**If you review read my note at the end!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious_

* * *

"Never have I ever gone after a friend's girl" said Beck in a serious tone. We were all silent and the way he said it made me wonder if he was talking about Andre, because he has never gone after me if that's what he meant.

We all just seemed to wait for someone's reaction.

After what fell like an eternity I finally spoke up and said "I think it's getting late" it was obvious that no one would take a drink.

"Yeah I'm really sleepy" said Cat, even she felt the awkwardness I think we all felt it.

Finally Beck and Andre got up from the floor not really looking at any of us.

"Yeah we should probably go home I don't want to get home too late" said Robbie.

He said goodbye to Tori and Cat while he just waved at me. Andre just walked towards the door and said I'll see you guys later. Beck seemed to be the one to hesitate when leaving; I guess he didn't know what to say.

I decided to walk with him outside. The girls started picking up our mess while I walked towards Beck. He opened the door and I got out first, I looked out and saw that Robbie and Andre were already in the car this time Andre was in the back.

I looked at Beck not really sure what I wanted to say. "Hey I'm sorry for being such a douche" said Beck before I had a chance to talk.

"Why did you ask that question?" I asked him, did he really thing there could be something between me and Andre?

"Look I know I haven't been there for you like you deserve and I know you and Andre have been hanging out I was just a little upset" he said looking down as if he was ashamed of his actions.

"Me and him are only friends, he would never do that to you; and besides me and you did break up so if he did like me, which he doesn't he would not be making a move on "your" girl" I said a little harsher than I intended to, but he was really pissing me off.

"I know that but… look Jade I miss you" he said grabbing my hand. I didn't know what to say because he was being so sincere.

"I know and I miss you too" I said letting him intertwine my fingers with him. "But" I continued "I just think this break is good for us, we just seemed to fight before and we were together out of habit I think. Just give me a little time Beck I think you need it too" I said knowing that my words were right.

"I'm not going to give up Jade, I love you and I know you love me too, and your right I never did appreciate you the way you deserved but I do now, and I'm going to do everything I can to prove it" he said then quickly he kissed me lightly on my lips and walked towards his car. I stood by the porch watching the guys leave and touching my lips. He kissed me!

"So what happened?" asked Tori when I walked in.

"He said he missed me and how he knows now to appreciate me, I don't know that to do" I said informing them of what was happening and actually admitting that I didn't know.

"I know that you really love him but I agree with you that he needs to appreciate you more" said Tori while sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah and besides that I think you guys did need a break" said Cat yawing going towards the kitchen probably getting some milk.

"Whatever let's just go to sleep I need some sleep" I said walking past Tori and going up towards my room.

I didn't like for them to see me like this I didn't like for anyone to see me like this. Beck's the only one that has really gotten to know me and my "nicer" side. Without thinking about anything else I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I knew Tori and Cat felt comfortable in my house so they could show themselves to where they were going to sleep, I was too tired to play hostess.

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

The car ride to Robbie's house was pretty awkward. I'm so stupid I shouldn't have made a big deal about Jade and Andre hanging out I know he would never really go after her and she only saw him as a friend.

She's always been a bit insecure and I know she would find it shocking to know that Andre liked her, but I didn't. Who wouldn't like Jade?

I'm so stupid for not treating her like she deserves I truly do love and she is the only one for me. To be honest with myself I didn't know how to get her back. Because I did want her back but I also wanted her to want me which I know she does but I want her to want our relationship. We both just pretty messed up and it was our fault because we always hurt each other.

Finally we made it to Robbie's house he got out saying goodbye to both me and Andre. Thankfully to make the ride less awkward Andre moved up to shotgun. I wanted to say something I just didn't know what.

"Look I…"

"Hey Beck"

We both said at the same time, it was weird but we also laughed.

"I'll go first" I said looking straight out the road.

"I know you and Jade are only friends and I had no right to make that comment like that, but you know I love her and even though I don't show my jealous side doesn't mean I don't have one." I explain in a mouthful.

"Look I get it; she's still your girl even if you guys are broken up. I really like her but she and I will only ever be friends she could never love anyone else but you" said Andre in a sad tone.

"So you're going to back off?" I asked

"You know I can't do that, she's my friend." He said after a moment he continued "don't do this Beck she loves you what more do you want?" he asked.

He was right I couldn't ask him to back off, he was still my best friend as well as hers.

"I'm sorry man I just I really don't know what to do, I'm going crazy without her" I said in an attempt to explain my feelings. I've wanted to talk to someone but I've been so mad at Andre that I haven't told him.

I pulled up to his grandma's house and parked the car; he didn't get out immediately and instead seemed to think a little.

"So show her that you need her but be honest about it, she deserves at least that" he said as he opened the door and left.

He was right she did deserve that. All this time I've been exaggerating on her getting jealous and I have to admit it's my fault too because I always loved to see her jealous I never thought it truly bothered her. I never stopped the girls who flirted with me I never encouraged them either but still it makes no difference.

Jade West I will make you love like you used to, no better than you used to.

With those thoughts I drove back to my RV and I couldn't wait till Monday when I saw her again, I will make everything in my power to win her back.

* * *

**Andre's POV: **

I walked into my house and I felt sad I wanted Jade to myself as selfish as it sounds but that was just a dream.

"Andre what's wrong?" asked my grandma who was messing with the remote control of our TV.

"Nothing grandma just school problems" I said and kissed her on the cheek while sitting down next to her.

"Tell me about them" she said while putting the control down.

"Well you know Jade and Beck broke up, so I've sort of been hanging out with her more, but it's just hard because I like her. And, she loves Beck, who happens to be my best friend" I said letting out a big sigh when I was done.

"Well if you really like her that much you should fight for her" she said simply

"It's not that easy, she doesn't see me that way and besides she loves Beck" I tried to explain to her

"Come on Andre who wouldn't like you? you need to at least try than you might see that it was totally worth it or realize that you guys are just friends which is exactly how you guys are" she explained and I had to admit it, it was tempting.

"What about Beck?" I asked

"Well they are broken up for a reason, give it a try what do you have to lose?" she asked as she got up and kissed me on the forehead "Goodnight Andre" she said and walked away to her room.

"Night grandma" I whispered back.

What did I have to lose?

My friend that's who, but Jade's worth anything. I have to at least try because if I don't I will wonder for the rest of my life what it?

Without thinking about it any further I got out my phone.

Me: goodnight Jade tonight was fun at the club, dancing with you.

I sent the message before I had the chance of backing out. I than also got up and went to my room to sleep. Monday can't come any faster.

* * *

_What do you think? I included other's POV please please tell me what you guys thought about that._

_**IF YOU REVIEW READ BELOW!**_

_A huge huge thanks to all of those who reviewed: beckettjade, K8ie, Badefan4ever22, BehindGreenEyes, and Trance Starr lovely review thanks a bunch!_

_I want to dedicate this chapter to K8ie (guest) who never fails to review and because to be honest you are the reason why I updated this story. You reviewed three times telling me to update and that's the main reason why I updated. Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter and I will try my best to update soon again. If not tell me! :]_

_So please R&R! :D_

_Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **__no spaces_

_And twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

_AN: thanks to those who reviewed last this one goes out to __**Beckettjade**__ thanks for your lovely review so I will dedicate this chapter to you! :]_

_Sorry it took this long but hope you guys enjoy it. _

**Jade's POV:**

I dreaded Mondays; the weekend just never seemed to be long enough. I spent all of Saturday with Cat and Tori, and on Sunday I just did my homework because after all I had to keep up with school work.

The reason why I'm dreading this Monday more than usual is because I've been avoiding both Beck and Andre. I'm so confused at this point. I understand Beck trying to win me back and all, but what the hell is Andre doing? I put this in the back of my head and just got ready for school.

I wore some black jeans with combat boots along with a long sleeve T-shirt from my favorite band. My hair as always down in curls and my makeup was simple black eyeliner which seemed to be enough for me. Even though my outfit seemed simple I knew I looked good, not many girls can pull off my look.

I took my car keys from my counter and drove to school only stopping to buy some coffee at the local Starbucks.

I made it to school just in time to go to my locker and get my things before my first class. As soon as I walked in I knew today was going to be a long day. Thankfully neither Beck nor Andre where anywhere near in sight so I just walked to my locker calmly.

I was getting my things when someone comes up to me and says "Hey Jade looking good today" I look up to see who it is and see it's Jake. He's always tried to talk to me but I just never cared enough to notice him.

"Are you saying on a regular day I don't look good?" I question him and go close to him so he can know I'm serious.

"No you always look good" he answers with a wink, before I can answer someone else says "am I interrupting?" Jake puts his hands up in the air and says "just saying hello to Jade" and walks off but not before giving me a huge smile.

"Hey Jade, how was your weekend?" asks Beck, no wonder Jake left without question; Beck has a lot of influence at school.

I glare at him without answering him and go back to getting my books out of my locker. "Ahh don't be mad babe we both know you didn't want to be bothered by him" he says leaning on the locker next to mine.

He's right but it doesn't mean it doesn't piss me off, "first don't call me babe, and second I can handle anyone who comes to me, and how do you know I didn't want to be bothered by him?" I questioned.

His smile drops and I smile evilly I knew that would annoy him, he never really liked Jake. I start to walk away but before I can he grabs my hand and says,

"You're not serious, are you?"

I pull my hand and simply shrug before I walk away; I am in no mood to discuss anything else with Beck today.

I walk into Sicowitz class and see that Cat and Andre are already in there. They both smile at me as I walked towards them; I decide to sit next to Cat because I don't want to talk to Andre today.

The rest of the classes seemed to be a drag on forever I just stayed by myself today and was pretty quiet for me. Then came lunch…

"Ready to go to lunch?" Cat asked as we got out of English, not all of our classes were about the performing arts.

"Yeah whatever" I said while gathering my stuff and heading towards the door.

We reached out table which had Andre, Beck, and Tori already sitting there. I put my stuff down next to Tori's and took out my wallet ready to go buy something. "Can I come with you Jade?" asked Andre already getting up.

"Umm sure" I said in a confused tone, he already had his food, and he's been acting weird lately.

I also saw that Beck had a weird look on his face, one that I didn't see too often. We walked together to the truck of food in silent. Once we got there I order a salad and some coffee, weird combination but I drank coffee with anything and everything. Before I could pay Andre paid for me.

I turned to face him and said "thanks"

"I wanted to ask you something?" he asked in a weird tone.

"What is it?" I asked curious as to what he wanted.

"Well I umm" he started as he messed with his shirt and looked down "if you wanted to maybe go see a movie with me this weekend?" he finally finished.

"Like on a date?" I asked incredulously.

"Umm yeah" he answered sheepishly.

"But you and I are friends" I said as if that was an enough explanation as why we couldn't.

"I know but I really like spending time with you Jade, and I know you do too, so why don't we give it a try?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

I guess we could, I mean I haven't dated anyone but Beck in like the past three years. But Andre? I don't want to mess my friendship with him.

When my order was ready I said to him "let me think about it for a little bit" it seemed the most reasonable thing to do.

As we were walking back I saw a sophomore girl at our table, she seemed to be talking to Beck and that's when I noticed she was playing with his hair and he didn't seem to do anything about it. This was one of the reasons why we couldn't work out he never cared how "friendly" girls were towards him.

I turned back to face Andre and said "you know what I'll accept, we can go out this Friday but I pick the movie"

"Really?" he asked with a big grin on his face "you won't regret it" he said as he hugged me and spin me, I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

That's how we got back to the table laughing, and by the look on Beck's face in knew he saw us hug before. Well maybe than he'll stop flirting with girls.

_What to do you think? I know it was short but I really wanted to update so there you have it. Please, Please leave a review, you guys have done so before and for that I am thankful! The "date" will happen next time I update and I will try my best to make it happen soon :]_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_AN: Enjoy! And pretty please leave me a review. This one is for all those new followers, favorites, and reviewers :]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. _

Why did I agree to go do this? This is all Beck's fault if he wouldn't have been flirting with those girls than I wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with Andre. What if he tries to hold my hand? Well that wouldn't be too bad and I don't think it'll be that awkward. I just hope he doesn't try to kiss me.

"Jade, Andre's here for you" called out my mom from downstairs.

I look at myself one more time on the mirror to make sure I look okay. I didn't want to look too dressy but I didn't want to look like I didn't care. In the end I ended up wearing some black tights with a black skirt a green long sleeve shirt and some brown boots. I think I looked good overall; my hair of course was down in curls. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand some money and went out the door to meet Andre.

As I walked down the stairs I saw him standing there with my mom talking about school, I had to admit he looked good but I was also a bit nervous about our "date."

"Here she is" my mom said looking up and smiling, I didn't respond and instead said "be home later" and was out the door, I knew Andre was behind me. I'm glad he didn't bother with trying to open my door that would've just made things too awkward.

He got in and turned on the car, we started driving in silence until he turned to ask "what movie do you want to see?" I really didn't know, just not a chick flick movie I hated those!

"Umm the new horror movie that just came out, it looks really bloody" I said with a smile on my face, I loved horror movies I always found them funny for some reason.

In only ten minutes we made it to the center or the city where everything was, he parked a few rows from the entrance of the movie theater. I got out the car and started walking towards the entrance. Once we were at the ticket boot Andre said to the girl working "can we have two tickets to The Trail?" he paid the tickets and we walked inside.

"Do you want to get some popcorn?" he asked

"Yeah and an icy I said" with a smile, I guess this wasn't too bad so far after all we have always been friends.

"Blue-raspberry I know" he said while walking to the line to wait to order. We got popcorn with butter, an icy for me, and coke for him. The previews for the movie would probably start in a few minutes so we started walking to the room, I actually really like watching the previews for some reason.

When we walked in the theater there was only one other couple there, "let's sit all the way at the top" I said because I always love to sit there. I could tell that the couple down was only teenagers like us, maybe a little younger. I just hope they won't be making out the whole time.

Soon the lights got a little bit darker and I knew the previews were about to start.

Surprisingly watching a movie with Andre was not that bad, we sat at the back laughing and mocking the acting, I didn't get scared and I'm glad he didn't either.

When the movie was over I got up and stared walking down the stairs, I threw the away what was left of the popcorn which was left to nothing as well my icy cup. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" asked Andre.

"Like where?" I said, I dint mind going somewhere else I was enjoying myself.

"Umm we could go to the arcade in the other building" he said with a smile.

"Yeah okay, lets got" I said, this time however he took my hand and I let him.

It didn't feel weird for him to take my hand, it wasn't like Beck's but it was still nice being able to hold someone else's hand. Ohh god I shouldn't be thinking about Beck right now, I won't. When we got to the arcade I saw that it was full, of course it would be it is Friday night.

"Let's play air hockey" I said excitedly while letting go off his hand, I knew there would probably be some people here from school and I didn't really want them to see us like this. I won the game, though I'm not sure if he let me or if really won fair and square.

"I want ice-cream" I demanded to Andre after a while of playing games.

"Okay let's go get some" he said while laughing. We walked out of the arcade and to an ice-cream place that was just around the corner.

I got a chocolate cone while he got a strawberry one.

"So this wasn't so bad right?" he asked as we sat down on a table nearby.

"hmm I don't know" I said playfully.

He laughed "You have to stop being so mean to me Jade" he said while licking his ice-cream.

"That's like impossible, me not being mean is just not me" I said but not in a serious tone though I was right.

"Your right, and I like you just the way you are" he said while looking straight into my eyes. I looked away and I didn't really know what to say. I was still a little astonished at the fact that he liked me, specially knowing how I truly am.

"I should probably get home soon" I said even though I knew my parents didn't really care what time I got home.

"Yeah okay" he said a little nervously, he finished his ice-cream and we both got up. We walked back to his car in silence and we didn't really talk on the way back to my house, but the silence wasn't as awkward as it had been on the ride to the movies.

Finally we made it to the house and he parked the car. I didn't get out and neither did he I felt like I should say something so I did "thanks for taking me out today, surprisingly it was that bad" I said in a playful tone.

"I had a good time, maybe we could do it again?" he asked with a hopeful look as he turned to face me.

"I don't know Andre, besides Cat you're my other best friend and I don't want to mess that up" I said in the hopes of explain to him why we couldn't date.

"And then there's Beck" he said in a sad tone, saying what I was afraid to bring up.

"Yes there's also Beck" I said while looking towards my house. My parent's car was in the driveway which meant they were home.

"But I did have a good time, and you have no idea what this means to me" I said while leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. I didn't let him respond because I got out of the car and started walking towards my house.

I opened the door and turned back to look at him, he looked a little surprised at what I had said and was still staring at me until he turned on the car waived at me with a sad smile and drove off. If I was capably of loving someone other than Beck I would have no trouble falling for Andre.

I walked in my house and saw that my parents were watching movie. "Hey Hun how was your date?" she asked with a smile. My dad looked over my way and said "Date? With who?" I guess he too knew me and Beck broke up. "With Andre" my mom told him and I could see that she approved of him. "Ohh well he's a nice boy" my dad agreed.

"It was okay and I'm going to bed" I announced I didn't really feel like discussing anything with them. "Okay honey goodnight we're going to bed soon too" my mom called out when I was already walking up the stairs. I walked into my room and threw my phone on my bed, nobody called me or texted me, sometimes I wondered why I even had it.

I loved my room, it was my sanctuary. It wasn't all black like people would expect, and it wasn't all punk either. What I love most about my room is the view that it has, since it is on the second floor of our house I can see out and see our backyard and when the sun's just coming out it's a beautiful sight. I also had a small balcony where I could sit on pretty days and play the guitar while singing. Beck and I used to sit out there for hours.

It was about to be midnight so I decided I should go to sleep and I was a little tired. I started to unbutton my skirt and taking off my shoes and tights. I put on some black pajama shorts and a t-shirt to sleep on. I didn't want to think about any of my problems; not about Beck or Andre. So I laid down and within a few minutes I was fast asleep.

I was having a strange dream and for some reason I could hear Beck's voice whispering my name to wake, but he sounded a bit far away. Waking up I looked up to my bedside and saw my clock say two in the morning. That's when I realized I wasn't dreaming and someone on my balcony was calling my name. "Jade wake up, open the door" they said.

I got out of bed and walked towards my balcony I pull aside my curtains and came face to face with none other than Beck Oliver. He was only wearing a long sleeve shirt so I knew he must be getting cold since the nights were getting a little bit colder. "What are you doing here Beck?" I questioned still not opening the door.

"Just open the door, please Jade" he whispered back. I obliged and opened the door. He came inside looked around for a bit and finally turned to face me and say "Hi" with a huge grin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again while walking towards my bed and giving him my blanket.

He wrapped it around himself sat down on my bed and said "I wanted to see you"

I sat down opposite of him and said "So you come to my house at two in the morning because you wanted to see me?" questioning his logic.

"I really wanted to see you" he says while emphasizing the word really.

"You are crazy, and I wanna sleep so you should go now that you've seen me" I said sarcastically but not too mean because I did appreciate what he was doing.

"I'm so sorry Jade, for not treating you the way you deserve, I was a horrible boyfriend" he says while taking my hands.

I pulled my hands away and say "You weren't that bad, I just wanted couldn't stand to see you flirt with so many girls, I can't stand it"

"I know and I didn't see it until now, but please Jade I need you" he begged, I didn't know what to say because he's never really said how exactly he felt about me in the past.

Instead of saying anything I grabbed his face and kissed him. I could feel that he was surprised because he didn't expect me to do that but soon he was reacting to me. He leaned forward and soon he was on top of me and kissing me deeper. I felt my hands move down from his face to his stomach where I tugged at his shirt so he could take it off.

He did just that, he wasn't the only one that needed someone. I knew that he was holding back, I guess he didn't know exactly how far I wanted to go, so giving him a hint I too took of my shirt. I felt his eyes look down at me and I could see the adoration in them. I kissed him again; I had missed this so much. Just for tonight I could forget all our problems; who knows what tomorrow brings.

_AN: so what do you think? I felt like it was time for them to have this moment but it doesn't exactly mean they're officially back together. _

_Sorry it took this long to update, and as I have said I try to do it but sometimes I just don't have time. So as a treat I wrote this and I made it longer than my other chapters :]_

_And, finally thank you so much for reviewing and bringing me to 30 reviews I appreciate it so much! I love you guys you are my inspiration to write. So please, please review! And thanks to those who favorite, and follow this as well as me I am so grateful for all of that! _

_Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumbrl. com**__ no spaces_

_Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_AN: hello my fellow readers how are you? Anyways thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter I really appreciate it! And I'm starting this thing where I'm going to update once a week, so I guess Monday it is! :]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious._

My eyes fluttered opened but I quickly closed them the sun shining too bright was coming through my window. I tried again to open my eyes and this time it worked, my eyes adjusted to the sun allowing me to see. The first thing I saw was an arm wrapped around my waist, that's when I remembered the events from last night.

Beck coming to see in the middle of the night and me being the weak person I am letting him in and letting him stay. The way he kissed and sucked my neck which I probably now have marks. The way his eyes looked at my body, the way his hands caressed every part of me.

Without waking him up I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't want to see him at the moment and I didn't want to be in his arms when he woke up. I have messed my whole plan up by letting him stay. Not only that but it was the same day I went out on a date with his best friend! I'm a horrible person and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want me anymore. But to be honest I wasn't really sure if I was ready for us to be officially back together either. Last night was an act of desperation of instinct for both of us.

Getting out of the shower I went into my closet and changed quickly putting on some black jeans and a black tank top my feet still bare. I glanced at my bed and saw Beck still sleeping there all he was wearing was some boxers, his stomach bare because the blanket wasn't covering him. I fought the urge to go and kiss him awake like I used to.

Instead I sat on the side of the bed and said "Beck, wake up" it was only seven but I knew my parents would soon be up being a Saturday and all they were still home.

His eyes slowly opened as I shook his body so he would wake up. He seemed a little disoriented as I had been when I woke up but when he realized where he was he had a huge grin on his face. "Hey babe, good morning" he said while stroking my face.

I got off the bed and threw his clothes at him while saying "You have to leave before my parents wake up"

"Can't I just hide in your room until they leave?" he whined while pulling the blankets to his face again.

"No, come they're going to be up soon" I said while pulling the blankets back.

"Come on, they won't even notice" he said but getting up either way.

"No, besides we have to talk and I'm not ready for that yet" I said while sitting on a small couch I had.

"What's there to talk about?" he asked while buttoning his red plaid shirt.

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean we're back together" I said, I could see him flinch at my use of words but he said nothing he was used to this.

"It's not sex, its making love, because you and I we love each other" he said while coming over and squatting down so we could be at eye level.

I didn't respond I only looked away. I knew he walked away to the balcony. "Fine, but we will talk later" he said before opening the door and leaving me alone in my room.

That was the strange thing about me and him I knew I loved and he knew I loved him but I just couldn't say it aloud. I always minimized our actions or their label anyways, but he had no trouble telling me what we were doing was making love which made me uncomfortable.

Everyone always wondered how we ended up together. It was all him as hard to believe as that sounds, I guess he was attracted to my dark sense of attitude and he did all he could to get me. Without realizing what he was doing I ended up falling for him. And, while most people wonder why he being so nice and noble would like someone like me mean and heartless; he understands me. Not only that but he likes me for who I am and he too isn't quite a saint as he's seen.

Within a few minutes I heard my parents getting up from down the hall. I finished getting ready not really why I had nowhere to go but I didn't want to be at home either. I ended up putting a grey loose shirt on top of my tank top and putting on black converse instead of black boots. Leaving my room I left to go downstairs to get some breakfast.

I was eating cereal when my parents walked in; my mom went for the coffee pot and started to fill it up. "Are you going out?" she asked noticing that I was changed and ready to go.

"Yeah, I'm going to go see Cat" I answered making up my mind at that exact moment.

"Okay, have fun" she said leaving the kitchen and going to the living to watch the news probably.

I grabbed my keys and sent out a quick text to inform Cat I was going over.

Cat and I lived fairly closed to each other it was only a ten minute drives to her house because it was in a close neighborhood to mine.

I reached her house a two story house with a nice back yard. I got out of my car and walked towards the door, once there I rang the doorbell.

Within a minute the door was opened and there stood a sleepy Cat, she was wearing some pink shorts with a white baggy shirt; her hair was in a braid and she was barefoot.

"Why are you up so early?" she said while moving to the side to let me in.

"Things kind of happened so I had to get up early, where are your parents?" I asked noticing that the house was oddly quiet.

"They had to take my brother to some game he had" she said while walking towards her kitchen.

I sat on a stool my hands resting on the counter as I watch her put coffee on for my sakes I know. She got cereal for herself.

"So what happened how was your date?" she asked excitedly.

"Awkward, but it was good" I said with a smile having completely forgotten about Andre.

"What did you guys do?" she asked while stuffing her mouth with cereal, Cat loves cereal specially the colorful kind.

"We went to the movies, than to the arcade, and then we got ice-cream" I said giving her a short version of my date with Andre.

"Ooo I love ice-cream, you should've seen Beck he was so upset all of last night" she said smiling as if remembering last night.

"You were with Beck?" I asked.

"Yeah him, Tori, Robbie, and me went to Nozu but we didn't stay long because Beck was really upset" she said, this is why I came to Cat she always knew what I might want to know.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Well he didn't really eat and he was all serious, but then he got this look of like determination got up and left" she said trying to explain his facial expressions by mimicking him.

I laughed at her facial expression which made her go serious I decided to tell Cat about Beck, she was my best friend after all.

"He came to see me" I said slowly seeing how she would take the news.

"That's why he left, are you guys back together?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know, we kind of slept together and he stayed the night" I said while drinking my coffee.

She had wide eyes meaning she was a bit surprised at the events but also at the way I said things.

"Oh my gosh" she said still a bit surprised. I simply shrugged like it was nothing but I too was freaking out.

"I wish you too will just get back together I can't stand not seeing you guys together." She said with a sad expression it did always get sad her when we fought.

"You think I should date him again?" I asked actually taking in her advice.

"Yes I mean he does seem to appreciate you a little bit more now" she said, when did she become so wise, and actually taking into account the important things.

"I think your right, I should go talk to him, and I kind of just kicked him out this morning" I said while getting up and grabbing my keys from the counter.

"You're going right now?" she asks "I don't want to be alone" she adds when she sees me look back at her.

"Call Robbie he'd be happy to keep you company" I said while giving her a knowing look which she avoided.

"Okay" she said in a whiny voice.

"But tell me what happens after you're done talking to him" she yells before I can close the door.

It was now nine and I was getting sleepy. Not only did I go to sleep late but I also woke up early thanks to Beck. I couldn't help but smile because I was happy that he came to see me, and that he was bothered of me going on a date with someone else. He never showed any jealousy when guys tried to talked to me and that didn't happen often but it would've been nice if he at least minded when they did. I guess its different Andre trying to talk to me because I could actually consider him unlike someone like Sinjin.

It took me about ten minutes for me to get to his RV. I could see his house from where I was parked and saw that his parent's car wasn't in the driveway I guess they weren't home. His dad never really did like me much but I know his mom did. I turned off my car but didn't go right in, his car was parked outside and the door was close. I knew he was probably sleeping but I also knew where he hid his spare key.

Without delaying our conversation any longer I got out of my car and walked towards his RV. I could hear the steps I took as my feet walked across the ground, I reached down to one of the wheels to get the key. I slowly put it in and twisted so I wouldn't make too much noise in case he was still sleeping which I'm pretty sure he was.

I climbed the three steps slowly and closed the door quietly behind me. It wasn't hard to spot him since his RV was small. He was lying on his bed asleep this time the blanket was covering him; he looked so peaceful the way he slept.

"Beck wake up" I said while walking towards him, again like this morning I sat on the side of his bed and shook him saying "Wake up, we need to talk"

She slowly opened his eyes and said "what?" a little confused.

"We need to talk" I said in a straight voice.

"You came back" he said while pulling me towards him.

"I said I would" I told him sternly and pulled away.

"Come on Jade, stop being like this" he said while taking my hand. Instead of pulling away I let him hold my hand.

"Do you still want me back?" I asked straight away not avoiding the real reason as to why I was here. I looked down instead of looking at him when I asked this.

He reached for my face and made me face him as he said "Of course, I will always want you Jade"

"I went on a date with your best friend" I blurted out.

He flinched a little at the reminder and said "Do you like him?"

"No, well it was nice but he's my friend but I could" I said adding the last part as a second thought because I could like him. He nodded as if he understood what I was saying.

"I love you Jade" he said while taking hold of my face.

"And, I'm so sorry for not taking care of you like you deserve. You are the best thing in my life and I've realize that I can't live without you. And if you let me I will love you forever" he said without leaving my gaze.

"I've tried to move on and I can't so I guess I love you too" I said with a smirk "But now you know life without Jade West so you better be a good boyfriend Beck Oliver" I added in a more serious tone.

"Always babe, always" he said while pulling me close to him.

"So I guess we're back together" I whispered my face on his chest.

"Yup together forever" he said while wrapping his arms around me. This is what I wanted Beck and I, I just hope I'm doing this at the right time.

_AN: no this does not mean it's the end of the story, next week we'll see what Andre thinks. But was it good please tell me! leave me a review no matter how short! :]_

_Thanks to those who have favorite/followed/reviewed my story I really appreciated it :D_

_And as you know I will be updating every Monday unless I say otherwise on a chapter I will try my best to keep this up. _

_Congrats to Victorious for getting the KCA for best show, too bad it ended :[_

_Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **__no spaces_

_Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_AN: this one goes for forevergillian(instagram) or beckjadeforeveer( ) because she commented on my new Instagram page, go check her stories out too! if you want a shout-out comment on my Instagram, twitter, page, or tumblr just say you're from fanfiction :]_

* * *

I couldn't complain to how life was treating me at the moment. I woke up and saw that it was seven in the morning just enough time to take a shower and get ready for school. I got up and took a towel to the bathroom. I didn't take long in the bathroom since I still had to change and do my hair and makeup.

I choose an easy outfit some black jeans, a long sleeve shirt with a band logo in the front, and some tan color boots. I knew I look fine and I wasn't going for the all-out outfit today. Now to do hair and make-up.

Again I choose simple eyeliner not even heavy really, I guess people thought I would go to school with my eyes deeply lined with black eyeliner but that wasn't the case. Most of the time I wore some simple eye liner. My hair as always stayed in its normal waves down my back, I only put some anti-freeze stuff in it to keep it that way all day.

I again looked at the clock and saw it was about to be eight, grabbing my bag I went downstairs just as I got there I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened the door and there stood Beck, he was wearing jeans, a plaid shirt, and some black combat boots. I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Morning babe" he said while putting a hand around my waist. I pulled the door to my house and walked down the steps to his truck. He didn't open the door for me, not because he wouldn't but because he knew I hated it when he did.

"I need coffee" I demanded once I was in the car, he was putting on his seat belt and put the car on drive.

"We'll get some when we get to school" he responded, I don't know if it was our lack of being together for the past few weeks but he put his hand on my thigh. I looked up at him and saw him smirk at my direction.

"What's so funny?" I asked, letting his hand be on my leg.

"Nothing" he said while making small circles around my leg, giving up I scooted closer to him and this time he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Within a few minutes we were at school. I got out and put my bag on my shoulder, like me Beck had a strappy bag and he too put the strap on his shoulder. Walking my way he put an arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist, just like old times.

I could see people staring already. The girls giving me envious looks as well as hate, the guys only nodded at Beck but they too had a hard look on their faces. They all wondered how Beck Oliver was able to get with Jade West, sometimes I wondered that myself.

None of our friends were at school yet so we decided to go the truck and order some coffee. I sat on one of the tables outside and waited for Beck to bring me my coffee.

"Here you go babe" he said while giving me my coffee and sitting next to me. Just to give people more to see I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him. Sometimes he hesitated at our PDA but this time he too kissed back.

That is until someone interrupted us with a load shriek "Ohh my gosh you guys are back together? Yay!" yelled Cat with sitting down with us.

I frown at her it was too early for her happy attitude. Good thing Beck was always up for the perkiness "Yes we are" he said with a huge smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'm so happy, I hate it when you guys fight" she said with a sad expression, but quickly changed it into a smile.

"Let's go inside, I have to go to my locker" I said while getting up, I couldn't stand anymore of this cheery attitude.

Once inside the school Beck walked to his locker while I walked to mine, when I was done getting my books I glanced up and saw Andre come in. He wasn't smiling which was odd because he always had a smile on his face. As if knowing Beck walked over to me and took a hold of my hand.

I once again looked up and saw Andre looking our way; his eyes connected with mine but quickly made their way down to see our hands intertwined he gave me a small sad smile and walked to his locker. I glanced at Beck and saw that he was looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Let's go to class" he said while pulling me by the hand to Sikowitz class, I didn't complain.

We sat next to each other close to the back of the classroom. We were one of the first people in class seeing, as how class didn't start for another good ten minutes.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket and realized it was my phone. Taking it out I saw that I had a new message from Andre.

**Andre: You're back with him?**

**Me: yes. I'm sorry.**

**Andre: are you happy?**

**Me: I am.**

**Andre: than I can live with that. But know that I am still here.**

I didn't know what to say to that so I just didn't respond. I was sorry because I knew it upset him but I was happy with Beck he was good for me.

After a while more people started to come in Andre being one of them. He wasn't smiling but he looked a bit better than when he first came in.

He sat on his usual sit near us. It was a bit awkward because he and Beck didn't really say hey to each other, and I guess it was because of me.

Today was going to be a long day, I just knew it.

* * *

_AN: sorry it's so short; I just really wanted to update the story but promise that next time it will be longer. Hope you like it! And don't forget please, please review!_

_If I like what you write I might dedicate a chapter to you, my dedications vary depending on what a person does :]_

_Does anybody use kik? I'm so new at it. _

_And don't forget follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **__no spaces_

_Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Instagram: __** igetlostinwords**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_AN: a surprise right? Well this is a small treat, enjoy! And read my AN at the bottom please._

_This one goes out to the one's who reviewed my last chapter thanks you guys! __:]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious_

* * *

Sicowitz was standing on the platform as always going on about how an actor has to be comfortable with doing anything even embarrassing things. I tried to pay attention because even though Sicowitz was crazy he knew about acting. The harder I tried the more I couldn't pay attention. The tension was too big, we weren't supposed to be talking but we always had comments to say, not today. Today we were all silent and we did not question anything of what Sicowitz was saying, not even Cat which was odd enough.

I glanced at the clock behind the classroom and saw we had about fifteen minutes left, good I don't think I could last any longer in this classroom.

"Well kids I can tell that you're not really into acting today so just… ah do whatever" said Sicowitz with a wave of his hand to dismiss us. He then went to sit on a chair on the platform while drinking some coconut juice.

It was then that Beck took hold of both of my hands his gaze not really meeting mine. Things felt so odd and it was my entire fault. I gently squeezed his hands, a small attempt at saying sorry, which I was definitely not good at.

Without warning he put his arms around me, my head on his chest; he quietly whispered "It's not your fault for the awkwardness"

"It's not his either" I whispered back so only he would hear. He didn't respond which I guess was a sign that he disagreed. I could see why he blamed Andree, but if there was someone to blame it would be all three. Andre for going after his best friends girl, me for going on a date with my ex's best friend, and Beck for getting mad even though we were broken up. I guess most of it fell on me and Andre though.

I knew it was wrong for me to go on a date with him, but I did it out of spite to get back at Back which I now realize it was not fair to Andre. He seemed to genuinely care about me and I have just ruined our friendship.

"Can we get pizza for lunch?" asked Cat excitedly from behind where Beck and I were sitting.

"Yeah! Man I'm starving" said Tori who was sitting next to Cat, and next to Cat was Andre who said nothing.

"It's barely first period" I said pointing out that lunch wasn't for more than an hour from now.

"Yeah, but Tina took forever in the shower this morning and I had to rush so I wasn't able to get breakfast this morning" she explained in an annoying whiny voice.

"I can go get it before lunch, I get out before you guys do" announced Beck with a smile. I grunted I hated it when he did nice things for others.

"I'll go with you" announced Andre surprising all of us.

"Yeah sure" said Beck, he couldn't really refuse but from the tone you could tell he wasn't very pleased with Andre volunteering. We didn't really have much time to talk after that because the bell rang and it was time to go to change classes. Beck of course walked me to my class and then went to his own, which I knew he had with Andre.

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

After walking Jade to class I walked to my own, I had art which was only a fifty minute class making it shorter than Jade's one hour and thirty minute class. I didn't mind are I was actually quite good at it, I wasn't the best drawer but I had imagination to make some cool paintings. What I liked about this class was that it was just me and Andre which was cool only us two guys having a break from the girls. Robbie of course chose a class with Cat instead of taking art with us.

But, now that Andre and I weren't really on friendly terms I didn't know how to act towards him. I was known as the calm, and cool one but that is not how I felt right now. I was still pissed that he tried to go out with Jade knowing I still liked her, not only that but he was my best friend. Of course we shared a table and once I got to class I saw Andre already sitting there. He only nodded at me to acknowledge my presence which I was glad; I don't think I could handle him being all friendly with me.

Class was a drag we had to create a picture of something we enjoyed doing, for me it was acting and I knew for Andre it was creating music. The entire time we worked in silence, which was odd because usually we would talk about a lot of things. Usually I would talk about Jade, he never really commented but he would talk about other girls that he was dating. Now it feels like we couldn't talk about that because Jade was our common subject.

When class was over I picked up my things and got up I said "I'll drive" while facing him. He too was gathering his things an only nodded.

We walked in silence to my car and we drove in silence as well. Once at the pizza place which was only about ten minutes from school I order a large pepperoni pizza and a plain cheese pizza. It was it bit odd as to who was going to pay because we both got out our wallets but in the end we ended up splitting the bill. The bad thing was that we had to wait fifteen minutes for the pizza to be ready for us.

We decided to sit at one of those small tables that the pizza place offered. As soon as we sat down Andre started with "Look I'm sorry Beck for asking Jade out, I know it was wrong because she was still your girl even though you guys had broken up."

I didn't know what to say to that, I couldn't really say I was fine with it because I wasn't. Finally I spoke and said "you're my best friend and yes I was pissed at you for trying to go after her, but I also understand. I've always kind of known you liked her I think she did too but we always ignored it for the sake of our friendship, but I do understand; I love her too" I tried my best to explain what I thought of him asking her out.

"She loves you, without a doubt. And, that day after our date she told me we could never be more than friends, you're the one" he said with a sad expression.

"Look you're still my best friend, you will always be my best friend" I said.

He nodded and said "As long as she's happy, but please don't hurt her again" he asked almost in a pleading voice.

"I won't, I love her" I said in the exact moment they called us to announce the pizza was ready.

He stood up and got both boxes while I opened the door to head outside. The drive back was a little better because the tension had decreased but it was still there.

I knew we would always be best friends. And, I guess we had made an improvement so I would try my best for things to be the way they used to be.

* * *

_AN: I figured I am on spring break and my last chapter was a little short so why not update? This is a small treat to my fellow readers I hope you guys liked it! :]_

_Next update will be Monday. Want a shout? review/follow/favorite! Pretty please. _

_Don't forget to follow me!_

_Tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **__no spaces_

_Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Instagram: __** igetlostinwords**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_AN: words cannot explain how sorry I am. I have no excuses none that count anyways all I can say is that life happened and I found myself without inspiration. For those who will still read this I have to say is thanks! You guys are the best! And to those who stopped looking I say that I understand and again I apologize for the long wait, but here I am. I won't promise to update on a certain day as I will be afraid to let you guys down, however I do promise to keep this story going and I will try my best to update soon and to keep on updating. It's summer so I really have no excuse, this story is still not over so to make this note over ENJOY! and please review! :]_

* * *

"You are so beautiful" said Beck while trailing kisses down my neck. He had a tendency to give me compliments whenever we did something intimate. I didn't care for compliments sure they were nice but I didn't need them. I only mumbled and put my hands under his shirt to feel his chest and abs.

He growled in response to my actions and I laughed a little. I loved having these moments with him because in these moments I could control him more than any other time. He usually always made things my way but it was during this time that he didn't deny me anything. After all Becks' still a guy.

With my hands still under his shirt I now moved them to his back and dug my nails in it, not too hard but enough so he could feel a little pain. This caused him to kiss me deeply on the mouth, I smiled against his lips.

It has been exactly a week since we got back together and things have been great so far. His parents weren't home not that it mattered much but it meant we could do things more freely. Mine were at home not really caring that I was at Beck's, they were used to it.

Deciding to change things a bit I pushed Beck onto his back and straddled him making me be on top. His eyes looked up to meet mine, questioning my actions. I grinned back at him and reached for the hem of my shirt, I was wearing a black lacy bra underneath so without making him wait any longer I pulled it up and threw it on the ground. With my shirt off I leaned down to give him a slow kiss, I could feel his hands on my stomach and on my back, this felt great.

We were currently on Beck's bed which was pretty small but big enough for both of us, of course it forced us to be close but neither of us was complaining. We haven't really done anything other than make out now and then since the Saturday in my house, this is quite a while for me and Beck but I guessed neither of us has felt like it's the right time yet.

Today though I know it will happen it's been too long.

Beck sat up making me wrap my legs around him; this also made it easier for me to take of his shirt which he easily obliged. I could feel his hands slowly feeling my back until he found the clasp of my bra which he undid. Shrugging it off it also ended next to my shirt; again he pushed me down the bed as he climbed on top of me. He looked down at me and smiled as if saying he liked what he saw. I only smirked back at him and undid the zipper of the skirt I was wearing.

Knowing what was coming Beck reached down to a drawer to pull out a condom. He too took of the remainder of his clothes. I pulled him down towards me and kissed him as we became whole.

* * *

**Becks POV:**

We were both sweating and breathing hard by the time we were done. We were tired but it was the best feeling in the world. I love Jade she's so good at this well not that I have much to compare I can't even begin a thought of doing this with someone else. Most people would think that I've had sex with many girls but truly Jade has been the only girl for me. I know it's the same for her because we both lost our virginity with each other, we did begin to date at an early age.

Even in our worst of times I never resorted to begin with another girl, I've never wanted to. We were laying down on my bed only covered by a sheet, her head laying on my chest.

Playing with her hair I said "Do you think when we're old we'll get tired of this?" I truly was curious.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired" she said in a slow voice, I knew she was falling asleep so I didn't say anything letting her sleep.

When I knew for sure she was asleep I got out of the bed and went to take a shower. I know she wouldn't mind if I got up we were too sure of each other to have any doubts as to why I didn't stay in bed with her.

It only took me about ten minutes for me to shower and I put on a long sleeve grey shirt with some black baggy shorts this was my laying around the house clothes. Trying not to make any noise I went to make some coffee I knew she would want some when she woke up.

Some would say I'm crazy for being with Jade but they just don't understand it, our relationship. She was tough, a challenge, she wasn't easy; and I loved challenges. Just getting her to date me was hard enough and now that I had her I simply couldn't just let it go. I didn't see others anymore, I only had eyes for her and it sucked that she didn't see it.

I admit that I was flirty with other girls and at times I even gave them the preference but I really didn't care about them like I care about Jade. Life without her just isn't one that I want and I will do everything in my power to keep her happy and on my side, because I know that me and her are forever not just for now.

* * *

_Don't forget to follow me!_

_Tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **__no spaces_

_Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Instagram: __** igetlostinwords**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_AN: ENJOY! :]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious._

* * *

"Hey Jade wait up" I heard a voice call out as I was walking to film class. I turned around and saw Andre coming my way.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"I need help on a song I'm doing and I wanted to know if you would sing it with me?" he asked a little nervously.

"Doesn't Vega usually do that?" I ask, she was the one who always sung Andre's songs.

"She has this test thing so she can't help me" he explains.

"Yeah okay I guess I can do it. When?" I ask while walking towards class once again.

"Tomorrow after school, we can stay and record" he says while walking with me to class.

"Okay I'll stay afterschool" I say and walk into class to my saved seat at the back with Beck next to me.

He gives me this weird look but doesn't say anything. We don't talk because the teacher has started the lesson. Something about how we should go about depending on what genre of filming we're doing. After class was over me and Beck walked to the cafeteria together, holding hands like always.

"So what did Andre want before class?" he asks. I look at him curiously he couldn't possibly be jealous.

"He asked if I could record a song with him tomorrow afterschool" I answer, we were the first to get to the table where we usually sat with the group. I could still feel the stares of some people. Everyone wanted a glance at me and Beck in case we fought. I glared at all the people looking our way and instantly they turned the other way embarrassed to be caught.

"Are you going to?" he asks while pulling my hand as if to get my attention.

"Yupp" I say nodding and standing up I need coffee.

He doesn't ask where I'm going I know he knows, and I guess I should get him a coffee as well.

"I'll take two coffees" I order at the food truck. More people are getting out to class and so the truck's getting busier.

"Can't go too long without coffee" I hear Andre say as he bumps his shoulder into mine.

I glare at him and say "you know I need it"

He smiles in return and says "You don't need it, you want it"

"No I need it" I argue.

"Sure, sure" he says while laughing.

Soon enough I get my coffees but decide to wait for Andre until he gets his food. Once we both got our things we start walking back to the table.

"So what song are we singing?" I ask while taking a sip of my coffee.

"You know one of the songs that I write" he answers but I can tell there's more to the song.

"It should be good than" I say, I guess this is my attempt at a compliment. But, to be honest he's a good songwriter.

"Thanks" he says with a smile, and I can't help but smile back.

"Is that my coffee?" I hear Beck ask. I look at him, I hadn't realize we had reach the table already.

"Yeah, here" I say while giving him his coffee and sitting next to him. Automatically he wraps an arm around me.

Tori, Cat, and Robbie soon arrive so it's not as awkward when it's just us three.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" asks Cat excitedly.

"Let's go to Karaoke Dokie" say Tori. Everyone quickly agrees, yeah I guess it wouldn't be so bad.

"Friday night?" asks Cat making her eyes look bigger. Today she's wearing a pink skirt with a white shirt tucked into it. Of course she had some nice beige heels to go along with her outfit. Her hair was in a ponytail, redder than ever.

"Yeah on Saturday's not too good" says Robbie.

We all looked at him, he seems to realize our looks so he says "Sometimes me and Rex get bored so we head over there"

I simply shrug he can do whatever he pleases during his free time, I honestly don't care.

I stand up and pull Beck along with me "Let's go" I say. I've had enough of these pointless conversations.

He gets up and says "Later" while following me. The group is used to this us leaving at random times, and sometimes even if we're there with them we're sort of in our own world.

We end up sitting on the steps of the school inside. Most people are outside and some in class which means not many are there to watch us.

"So what song are you and Andre doing tomorrow?" he asks, I glance at him my head being on his shoulder but he's looking the other way.

"One that he wrote, I don't know yet" I said.

"How come he asked you?" he questions again.

"Because Tori had something to do, so I guess he needs my help" I say. This feels odd me having to explain why I would help Andre. If none of the past would have happened Beck would encourage me to help Andre, now it seems that he feels uneasy about it.

"Okay well I bet it'll be good" he says with a smile. I smile back something that's rare for me. he's so patient with me if it was me I would be very jealous and tell him not to do it, but he's not like that and he trusts me. Not that I don't trust him, I just don't trust the girls that are after him.

Which is the main reason I don't like Vega? When she first met Beck I knew she had a crush on him, I mean who wouldn't? But, than she went and kissed him, that was too far. However, I do not want to get Angry now so I don't even want to remember that episode.

"Of course it will, I'm singing" I say in a cocky voice. Which makes him laugh, he's used to me being a bit conceited. Just like that I knew me and him were both okay and me helping Andre was something normal.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

It was the end of the day I had just finished my last class and was now at my locker. I really just wanted to go home take a shower and maybe take a nap. But, unfortunately that can't happen today, I have to help Andre which shouldn't be too bad.

"Do you want me to pick you up after Andre and you are done?" says Beck as he comes up behind me and kisses me on the cheek.

"He's going to take me home, so it's okay" I say while kissing him lightly on the lips. He tilts my body so I can be properly facing him and says "Okay but tomorrow you're all mine."

I smirk at him and wrap my arms around his neck; I look him in the eyes and say "All yours" than I kiss him. We kiss for a while until we hear someone cough next to us. We break apart and I see that it's Andre.

"We should really start" he says a bit uncomfortable. I nod and so does Beck.

"Okay I'll call you later" says Beck and kisses me again but lightly this time.

I only nod and watch him leave the school.

I turn around to Andre and say "Well let's start then."

* * *

_Please review/favorite/Follow!_

_Don't forget to follow me!_

_Tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **__no spaces_

_Wattpad: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Kik: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Instagram: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Keek: __** igetlost**_


End file.
